Me enamore de un mono feo
by SNT ORTIZ
Summary: que pasara cuando Euhyuk juege con Donghae y eso le provoce un problema, por lo que Donghae deje de querer al mono feo que hara Euhyuk para hacer suyo al pez. (lemon y yaoi)
1. Chapter 1

**Ola bueno soy SNT y soy nueva en esto asi que acepto comentarios de todo tipo….**

**Pd: Super Junior no me pertenece… y ninguno de los oppas violables **

ME ENAMORE DE UN MONO FEO

EUNHAE

* COSAS DE LA VIDA*

POV DONGHAE

HOY ES EL ENSAYO DE *EVANESCE* Y NO PUEDE CER EUNHYUK SE BE HERMOSO Y NO MIENTO CUANDO LO DIGO LA VERDAD ALGO ME A ESTADO PASANDO POR EL MONO SU SONRISA ASE QUE ME DERITA DE PLACER COMO SIEMPRE LA VERDAD CREO QUE ME ENAMORE DE EL Y NOSE PORQUE PERO EL NO SE A DADO CUENTA Y ME SIENTO MUY TERRIBLE POR ESO Y YA NOSE QUE HACER.

DONGHAE ESTAS BIEN TE TOCA ENSAYAR -EL LIDER LO SACA DE SUS PENSAMIENTOS

ASI HORITA VOY ES QUE ME DISTRAJE UN POCO LO SIENTO- CONTESTA UN POCO IDO- ESPERAME NO VUSCO MIS LINEAS. DONDE LAS PUSO ESE MONO

QUE BUSCAS ESTO JAJAJA ME A BUSCARLO FISHY - EUNHYUK LE MUESTRA LOS PAPELES CON SUS LINEAS -LAS QUIERES

MONO FEO DAME MI HOJAS QUE TENGO QIE ENSAYAR- SE VALANSA SOBRE EL MONO - DAME ESO

NI LO SUEÑES FISHY FEO ESTA VES ME TOCA VENGARME - SERIE Y SALE CORRIENDO

MONO FEO NO. ULLAS. CON MIS OJAS VUELVE. ACA -SALE CORRIENDO TRAS EL MONO

NI QUE FUERAS TAN GUAPO PEZ FEO-CORRIENDO A LA ASOTEA DE LA EMPRESA SM - ERES MUY LENTO PEZ FEO JAJA

A QUIEN LE ESTAS DICIENDO Y ADEMAS ANCIANO- MOLESTO Y AGITADO POR CORRER MUCHO- RESPONDE MONO FEO

MIRA FEO PEZ NO ME A REPIENTO EN DECIRTE ANCIANO- SORIENDO Y AL MOMENTO SE LE VUELA UNA HOJA DEL PEZ- LA HOJA SE VOLO

MONO BASTARDO ERES UN MALDITO- SE ENOJE AGARRA SUS. HOJAS Y SE VA CON UNA LAGRIMAS EN SU OJO

LO SIENTO PEZ SE ME VOLO LA HOJA - SE VA CORRIENDO TRAS DE EL - PEZ ESPERA LO SIENTO ES VERDAD

AUNQUE LO AMO SE PASA MUCHO CONMIGO Y NO QUIERO QUE ME SIGA HACIENDO DAÑO LA VERDAD TENGO GANAS DE ENSERARME EN MI PROPIO MUNDO Y NO SALOR DE AYI. ASTA QUE LO OLVIDE NO PUEDO CREER QUE SE ME LA PASE HACIENDO DE LAS SUYAS CONMIGO EL NUNCA SABRA QUE LO AMO

CONTINUARA

ME ENAMORE DE UN MONO FEO

*UN LO SIENTO NO ES SUFICIENTE*

POV EUHYUK

AYER ME PASE CON EL PEZ PERDI SU HOJA CON SU LINEA Y SE LLEVO UN REGAÑO FEO POR EL LIDER INTENTE DECIR QUE YO FUI PERO EL ME DIJO. QUE NO LO HISIERA

FLASH - BACK

COMO QIE PERDISTES TUS HOJA DONDE ESTABA LO QUE IVAS A ENSAYAR ME PUEDES DECIR COMO - LE DICE EL LIDER MOLESTO Y CON RABIA- CREES. QUE NO DA TRABAJO DE CONSEGUIR OTRA COPIA

LO SI-ENTO HYUNG ES QUE SE ME CALLO EN QUE ESTABA EN LA ASOTEA DE LA EMPRESA Y. SE ME ESCAPO DE , SE VOLO- BAJANDO LA CABEZA Y AGUANTANDO LAS LAGRIMAS - ENCERIO HYUNG LO SIENTO

ESTA VEZ TE LO PASARE PERO QUE ESTO NO VUELVA A PASAR LEE DONGHAE POQUE LA PROXIMA NO TE LA PASO- LE LEVANTA LA RABIA - OSI NO NO RESPONDO

HYUNG LO DE LA HOJA DE DONGHAE FUE CULPA M- IBA A TERMINAR RESPONDER PERO DONGHAE LO CALLO

YA NO IMPORTA EUNHYUK. DEJA LO ASI - PASA JUNTO A EL CHOCANDO CON SU CODO

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

LA VERDAD ME E INTENTADO DISCULPAR PERO DONGHAE ME EVITA Y EN LA PRESENTASIONES ME DICE EUNHYUK Y NO COMO SIEMPRE MONITO Y ESO ME DUELE MUCHO LA VERDAD NOSE PORQUE

EUNHYUK ESTAS VIEN TE VEO MIY DISTRAIDO- RYEOWOOK LE DISE CON CARA DE PREOCUPADO ALA VEZ JUGANDO CON KYU EN LA CAMIONETA

SI ESTOY VIEN - RESPONDE CON UNA SONRISA FALSA - DONDE ESTA EL PEZ

LA VERDAD DIJO QUE SE IVA A QUEDAR UN RATO MAS EN LA EMPRESA ESTA ENSAYANDO OTRA VEZ SU LINEAS- KYU LE RESPONDE MIENTRAS JUEGA CON EL PELO DE WOOK

ENCERIO - HABRIENDO LA PUERTA DE LA CAMIONETA- ME QUEDARE DONGHAE ENSAYANDO

OKEY- LE RESPONDE LOS DOS PEQUEÑOS MAKNAE JUGANDO CON SUS MANOS

CONTINUARA ….


	2. Chapter 2

capitulo 2

"CUANDO ME PRODRAS PERDONAR"

Llegue a la sala de ensayos y allí estaba el ensayando moviéndose, cantando,

Subiendo de tono en cada nota y lo más feo que me dolió fue verlo con los

Ojos llenos de tristeza nunca quise lastimarlo más de lo normal es mi mejor

Amigo o lo considero más de lo normal pero la verdad creo que el ya no me

Considera así.

Donghae -le llame pero ni siquiera se voltio, camine hacia la grabadora y

La apague -Donghae ¿podemos hablar?

Podrías prender la grabadora estoy ensayando y necesito terminar-me

Contesto de una forma muy fría que sentí que mi corazón era apuñalado

Donghae por favor no fue mi culpa juro que no quería que tus hojas

Volaran-le dije con una tristeza en mis palabras

Lo hubieras pensado antes eunhyuk horita necesito ensayar -me dijo molesto

No le importo mucho que este allí, volvió a prender la grabadora para que

Ensayando.

Salí de la sala y escuches los pequeños sollozos de donghae me rompió mi

Corazón me sentía culpable por el líder lo regaño feo no quiero que sienta

Que el líder lo odia, lo único que puedo hacer es decir la verdad al líder.

Corrió fuera de la empresa viendo con las fans empezaron a rodearlo no

Sabia como escapar de ellas vio a su amigo suho que vive en el mismo

Departamento

Suho -lo llame para que me haga caso voltio a ver quién lo llama hasta que

Me vio

Que pasa hyung?-me pregunto vi que no estaba solo estaban lo demás chicos

De exo

Vas directo al hotel -le pregunte el asintió-me podrías llevar es que todo

Los chicos ya se fueron yo tuve que quedarme tenía algo que resolver y no

Pude por eso necesito hablar con el líder

Oooooh claro sube hyung ya nos estamos yendo y por lo que veo sí que es

Muy urgente, no es nada de molesto que lo llevemos chicos verdad?- se viro

Hacia los otros chicos que se empezaron a ver una a otro

Claro que no suho por nosotros está bien -contesto chanyeol metiéndose ala

Camioneta con los demás

Ven hyung tú te vas conmigo , lay, kai y d.o en esta camioneta- me informo

Viendo a los otros chicos

Ven hyung sube- me hablo lay haciéndome un espacio

Gracias lay y suho -los mire a los dos para sonreírles y subirme ala

Camioneta

Entonces chicos vamos-dijo suho subiendo a la camioneta para después empezar

A marchar al hotel

La forma de ser de donghae me gusta creo que estoy completamente loco por

El. Es como mi vida, el cual me ayuda a sobrevivir e intentando decirle mis

Sentimientos pero el nerviosismo me gana y no le digo nada.

Hey hyung ya llegamos- Suho me aviso que ya habíamos llegado al hotel y yo

Ni en cuenta - tan importante es el problema que te distraes hyung

Algo así jajaaja-me puse un poco nervioso no quería decirle nada- gracia

suho te lo agradezco espero que súper junior y exo podamos hacer un video

Juntos - le dije empezando a caminar Asia dentro de hotel

¡Para nosotros sería grandioso poder participar con ustedes!- me grito

Feliz por la propuesta

¡Lo platicare con leeteuk para que se pongan de acuerdo!- respondí igual

Gritando y subí al elevador para ir al piso

Marque el piso y sentí como se empezó a mover, nuestro piso es casi uno de

Los últimos del hotel. Se dejó de mover avisando de que llegue al piso, se

Abrieron las puertas dándome permiso para salir y dirigirme al cuarto

Donde me alojaba con kangin, leeteuk y mi hermoso pez, llegue frente al

Cuarto saque mi llaves para abrir la puerta, las bosque abrí la puerta se abrió y pase lo primero que vi era al líder y kangin abrazados muy acaramelados en el sillón, leeteuk se dio cuenta que estaba allí, se separó de kangin lo empujo haciendo caer del sofá se quedó estático de que teuk lo haiga empujado y se dio cuenta que lo hizo porque estaba allí, los dos se pusieron nervioso y teuk se puso más rojo que un tomate se pondría celoso.

eun-hyuk se su-pone que te ibas a que-dar con don-ghae- me pregunto leeteuk con nerviosismo

Se suponía líder necesitamos hablar -le dije poniéndose rojo

si-si es lo de ha-ce ra-to yoo- lo interrumpí

No son sobre las hojas de donghae- se tranquilizó a ver que no Hera lo que paso ase unos minutos- me iré a cambiar , ve un rato a mi cuarto si-el solo asintió y me fui directo a mi cuarto pero antes de que entre vi el sonrojo otra vez de leeteuk.

CONTINUARA...


End file.
